fixation
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Ella estaba enferma y él tenía muchas cosas que decir sobre ello. Para -Sakura-star-


**fandom:** naruto**  
pairing: **sasuke uchiha / sakura haruno**  
title:** #fixation – the state in which an individual becomes obsessed with an attachment to another human, an animal, or an inanimate object  
**author:** kao ( O.o Kaoru–chan o.O)**  
rate:** k+**  
status:** _completo_**  
disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece. pero mi imaginación _si_.

**notes**:debería estar estudiando o al menos ordenando mi habitación, pero  
me siento mal. En Buenos Aires, (Argentina), hace mucho frío, y estuve tomando frío toooda la semana.  
Y Sakura–star también está enferma. u___u pero ella tiene una tía médica. Anyway, este **oneshot** está dedicado a ella.  
oh si. –**Sakura**–**Star**– Porque es un amor y me deja reviews lindos y es divina y lsdkfnslkdfds :3 Y la idea fue gracias a ella. D:  
Anyway, reponete bonita ! Ojalá todos los enfermos tuviern un doc como este. u___u cuantas veces me enfermaría!

.

.

**fixation**

i think i'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
i wanna break this spell  
that you've created

.

.

–Te ves horrible – musitó la rubia cuando la pelirrosa abrió la puerta.

–Kami Ino, ¿no eres un amor? – respondió la muchacha con sarcasmo en la voz, sonándose la nariz y haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar a la rubia.

Ino avanzó pero se dio media vuelta para ver a la muchacha. Su voz era rasposa y se había quebrado dos veces al hablar. Sakura tenía la nariz roja de tanto sonarse, su pelo desalineado y estaba más pálida de lo normal.

–Necesitas un doctor. – habló con voz clara, como si fuera un niño de cinco años la que estuviera delante de ella y no una de veintidós.

–Lo que necesito es un baño caliente con burbujas y un buen día de sueño. – respondió Sakura intentando no rodar los ojos. Ino había estado así durante todo el mes.

–¡Sakura, estás enferma y necesitas reposar!

–Ino, sé lo que me pasa. –dijo mientras abría la heladera y sacaba un envase de agua. – Tengo un resfrío y falta de sueño, no es algo para llamar al doctor. – sacó un vaso y se sirvió. – Además, mañana tengo clases con Ibiki–sensei, no puedo perdérmelo. – agregó tomando un sorbo.

Ino la miró como ojos abiertos, como si viera por primera vez a una demente. Aprovechando el silencio de su amiga, Sakura siguió. – Escuché que hay una nueva rubia en la clase de Shikamaru... – comenzó diciendo Sakura, sabiendo que Ino tendría toda su atención después de nombrar a la "rubia" y a "Shikamaru". – No me acuerdo su nombre pero me dijeron que es bastante osada y sabiendo que a Shikamaru le gustan las rubias osadas...

–Es un hombre muerto. – amenazó Ino avanzando hasta la puerta en largas zancadas. Dispuesta a sacarle los ojos a su novio. Antes de salir, miró a Sakura. – Todavía no hemos terminado, al final del día verás un doctor Haruno.

–Si, si, Ino. – respondió sin darle importancia. Su dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando. La puerta se cerró y Sakura se sonó la nariz. Suspiró profundamente, estiró su espalda y miró a su alredor. Su habitación era un asco y se alegraba de no tener compañera de cuarto, pero necesitaría ordenar cuanto antes. Veía los pañuelos que había usado durante la semana. Pero primero, lo más importante.  
Un baño con burbujas.

.

.

El baño había tomando más de lo necesario, de eso estaba segura. Había sacado sus aceites favoritos, su CD favorito y se había permitido encender las velas aromáticas que Hinata le había regalado para su último cumpleaños. Y ahora, estaba relajada contra las aguas tibias, con una pierna sobre la tina, jugando con las burbujas, ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Todas las luces de su dormitorio estaban apagadas y la tranquilidad en los pasillos era solo símbolo de la temporada de exámenes que se aproximaba.

El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y sin embargo, su nariz no parecía querer parar de moquear. Esperaba no tener que salir a mitad de clase por los mareos como lo había hecho la clase anterior o correr al baño más cercano para vomitar la comida de la mañana. Ugh, odiaba estar resfriada. Unos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de su tranquilidad. Suspiró molesta cuando interrumpieron su momento, y esperó que quienquiera que sea diera la media vuelta y se alejara.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y Sakura suspiró de felicidad. Estaba cansada de los grupos de estudiantes que golpeaban a su puerta para convencerla a votar. ¡Faltaban tres meses para las elecciones! Los golpes volvieron y estaba vez gruñó en frustración. Iba a matarlos. Se puso su bata y salió enojada a atenderlos.

–Ya les he dicho que no quiero saber nada de– – Sakura se detuvo en seco cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un estudiante que nunca había visto. Y demonios que una cosa así jamás se le hubiese pasado por alto, ni siquiera a Ino aunque ya tuviera dos años de noviazgo.

–¿Haruno Sakura? – preguntó el hombre delante de ella. Pelo negro, tez blanca y ojos negros. Vestido de pantalones negros, camisa blanca y sobretodo negro. Y su voz, demonios, su voz era grave y profunda. Sus piernas casi temblaron de la impresión.

–Uuh... – musitó estúpidamente. ¿Quién podía decir otra cosa?

–Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke. Yamanaka me ha pedido que venga a atenderte. Soy doctor.

La furia volvió y Sakura apretó los dientes enojada. Iba a matar a Ino. Shikamaru ya había encontrado otra rubia, no la iba a extrañar.

–No necesito un doctor. – dijo entre dientes, visiblemente molesta.

El hombre, Sasuke, enarcó una ceja. Y levantó la mano hasta apoyarla sobre la frente de Sakura. La pelirrosa se quedo rígida y la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas.

–Estás caliente. – dijo el hombre y Sakura tuvo tomar con fuerza el picaporte para no caerse. ¿Dijo que estaba–?

–Probablemente tengas fiebre. – agregó y Sakura aflojó sus hombros y endureció sus ojos. Por más lindo que sea, Sakura no iba a permitir que la tratara como una muchacha débil.

–Mira, estoy segura que tienes razón e iré a reposar en este momento, así que puedes irte y estar seguro que cuando me despierte mañana estaré perfectamente bien. – Sakura le indicó el pasillo como señal de despedida.

Sasuke la miró sin inmutarse. Y Sakura descubrió que esa mirada la estaba irritando. – ¿Entiendes? No necesito tus cuidados ni nada por el estilo, ahora si puedes irte, tengo muchas cosas por leer y resumir.

Sakura se volvió para cerrar la puerta cuando Sasuke detuvo la misma con su mano. – Aquí está el problema, – dijo con voz seria y Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. – He venido aquí para tratar a alguien enfermo. Según tú amiga, estás resfriada desde hace un mes, y por como estás ahora puedo ver que estás en un límite peligroso en donde confías que tu cuerpo haga cosas que te impiden que colapses. ¿No quieres preocupar a nadie? Bien, empieza con cuidarte a ti misma. Un resfriado debería curarse por completo en una semana, si le das la atención correcta. Y mira como estás, tu cuerpo está cansado y a duras penas puedes pararte y caminar por los mareos. Tienes fiebre y seguramente no estés comiendo bien porque todo lo que comes lo vomitas. – Sasuke tomó aire y miró de arriba abajo a Sakura. – Este es nuestro trato. Te examinaré y te daré los remedios que debes tomar, harás reposo – Sakura abrió la boca para interrumpirlo, pero él levanto la mano ordenándole que se callara. – Soy doctor y mi prioridad es que te cuides, hagas reposo y comas bien, si veo que no lo haces, iré con las autoridades de la universidad. Tengo el poder suficiente para prohibirles que te permitan ir a clases enferma.

Sakura abrió la boca para acotar algo, pero no había nada que pudiera decir y el hombre lo sabía porque una sonrisa diminuta se había formado en sus labios. Enfurecida, entró a su dormitorio y dejó la puerta abierta en señal de invitación.

Iba a matar a Ino con su tanga favorita.

–

–

Si es **oneshot**, no va a haber continuación. Esto debería bastar. Kao no puede meterse con más fics porque le explotará la cabeza x__x  
Besos a todos los que me leen y dejan review.

Y ¡Abriguense! No vayan buscando doctores de pelo negro, tez blanca y ojos negros llamados Sasuke Uchiha D: (Pero si consiguen alguno, mandanme el teléfono ;D)

Ok si, creo que estoy delirando.  
Diganme que tal les pareció! (:

{ **k**ao.– }_  
.nalla_.


End file.
